Warriors: The Lost Generation
by Samack
Summary: Long before Brambleclaw and the others brought the clans to their new home, there were three tribes living there. Listen to Silver as she recounts tales of heartache, betrayal, friendship, loyalty, and death. This is their story.


**Warriors: The Lost Generation**

**A/N: This story is using information from Erin Hunters Warriors Field Guide. I do not own the characters or ideas, but this will be a story on the cats around the lake before the Clans… It takes place sometime between the 2****nd**** series and 3****rd**

**Disclaimer: I do own Warriors… NOT!**

Chapter One- So the Story is Told

"Firestar!" yowled Sandstorm. "We have a guest!" Sandstorm walked into the clearing. Curious eyes gazed upon the newcomer. It has been awhile since ThunderClan had had a visitor. All the clans were enjoying Full-Leaf. All the clans were quiet, with no clan attacking another.

"Who is our guest?" meowed Firestar as the small group walked towards his den.

"She is a loner, who said she used to live here with her 'Tribe'," Sandstorm replied.

"That was a long time ago…"meowed the loner. They were now in Firestar's den.

"Make yourself comfortable." Sandstorm said while sitting down in a pile of moss.

"So what is your name?" Firestar asked. The loner had light blue-gray eyes, and was of an overall white color. She had gray paws and the tip of her tail was also gray. She obviously hadn't been eating well, and was an older cat.

"My name is Silver, and I am from MoonTribe." meowed Silver.

"Would you like to stay with us? You seem to have had a hard life. We can help," Firestar meowed to Silver. "You can become an elder and tell us your stories."

"I think I will stay for a while."

"Okay, I will tell the clan of your arrival. I am sure the kits would love to hear your stories!" Firestar said.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath this rock for a clan meeting." Firestar's call rang clearly throughout the hollow. The cats started to come out of their dens and gather in the middle of the hollow. "I am sure you all saw the new cat that came to us today. Her name is Silver, and she came from a clan named MoonTribe. She will stay with use as long as she likes. She will be with the elders. Other than that, return to your normal cat life."

Silver walked around the camp. She was given a tour by Squirrelflight, but she was more interested in where she would sleep and eat. _'I'm not used to this tribe's customs,'_ Silver thought to herself _'Each cat has another name after their own…I still need time before I am used to it.' _Silver walked over to the elder's den, or so Squirrelflight said it was, and settled down for a peaceful afternoon of relaxing. She woke up just before the sun set. _'The clan's so-called leader is calling us…'_ Silver thought as she walked out into the sandy hollow. All Silver had heard of Firestar's call was 'a clan meeting'. She didn't know what to do in this meeting, so she sat at the edge of the group.

"ShadowClan has tried to move the border… again! Our warriors fought them off, but be ready, and alert. Brambleclaw, I want extra patrols on the border."

'_Who is ShadowClan? Are they a clan like ThunderClan? How many "Clans" are there? _Silver thought to herself. Then while she was walking back to the elders den she spotted Mousefur. "Hey Mousefur, who is ShadowClan?" Silver asked. "Back when I was a part of a Tribe, there was no ShadowClan. Who are they?"

"They are a vicious clan that likes to fight. They always try to get territory from us!" Mousefur answered.

"Thanks Mousefur!" Silver replied. Silver was now in the elder's den. "Hey, one more thing… When do we eat?"

"The apprentices will bring us fresh kill. Tell me something… When was the last time you had fresh kill?"

"It has been a while!" Silver replied. "I can't wait to have some."

With a mrrooowww of laughter, Mousefur replied, "Trust me, it tastes good!"

Silver decided to go and walk around a bit. When she got out of the elders' den, she stretched, and then she went around to explore a little. She went around the border of the camp, finally stopping at the nursery. At first she couldn't remember what it was, but once she heard the little kits mewing she remembered. She poked her head inside and saw three kits that were about four moons old. She had been looking at these small kits for a while when a voice startled her.

"Silver…right? How are you doing?" Ferncloud asked.

"I'm doing well. You?" Silver replied. By now she had walked into the nursery and sat down.

"Good. These little kits are Squirrelflight's, but her milk never came, so I had to take care of them," Ferncloud meowed quietly.

"What are their names?" Silver asked.

"Oh, their names are Hollykit, Jaykit, and Lionkit. Though Jaykit is blind…" Ferncloud said while brushing her tail over them.

"That's too bad for Jaykit." Silver replied in a low meow.

"Yeah, but I think he will be okay. He is the smallest of the group though." As Ferncloud was saying this, Hollykit started to stir.

"Hi Ferncloud, has mommy come to see us yet?" Hollykit meowed while yawning.

"She came while you were sleeping." Ferncloud answered while Silver just stood there.

"Oh, darn. Who is the new cat, Ferncloud?" Hollykit asked as she sat up.

"Oh, hi, little one. I'm Silver." Silver told Hollykit.

"Yes, I know you look silver, but what is your name?" Hollykit mewed in response.

"Oh, my name _is_ Silver. That is my name." Silver mewed to Hollykit.

"Oh, oohh. I get it. Sorry, I made a mistake." Hollykit mewed quietly.

"Oh, that's fine. Hey, when your brothers wake up do you want to hear a story?" Silver asked her. She was going to tell them about her life, and her tribe. It would be one story that would not be forgotten and passed down from generation to generation. _'It will be a great story for the kits.' _Silver thought to herself. _'They will love it, and then my tribe will not be forgotten.'_

**A/N: Well that is the first chapter. It is not as long as some will be. It was simply to set the scene. Hope you enjoyed it! Please R&R. It helps me write chapters!**


End file.
